Fruitkit's Journey
by Fruitkit
Summary: A young SkyClan she-kit by the name of Fruitkit lives in the midst of Twoleg paths and Thunderpaths.Her mother had been exiled from SkyClan. She is told that she must find the four Clans.
1. Chapter 1

A yellow and white spotted kit rose from the ground.

She yawned and thought. _Why had my mother been exiled from SkyClan?_

She thought about her name, "Fruitkit."

_I don't know why I got my name, but I need to survive, and that's it. I need to find the Clans._

StarClan had visited her in her dreams. She was told that she must find the Clans, but doubted herself. How could a five moon old kit survive in the midst of an almost endless amount of Thunderpaths and Twoleg nests? How would she even hunt prey? The thoughts of these grim and dreadful ideas swirled around her mind.

She walked towards some Twoleg stuff, tearing it open. She bit into what appeared to be a thick twig. However, the supposed twig was edible, and oddly enough, delicious. She took another bite and eventually, ate it all up. She had to eat anything from the Twolegs that was edible because of the lack of prey and poor hunting skills. If she did not, she would most certainly starve to death.

A monster zoomed past her on the Thunderpath. She jumped. _How could I live like this forever? Help me StarClan, please._ The kit saw an opening in a wall made out of Twoleg stuff.

She crawled through.

She had made a terrible mistake, as there was a dog right infront of her.

_StarClan help me_!

She darted off, trying to outrun the dog. She managed to jump onto the side of a Twoleg nest and onto the wall made of Twoleg stuff, and back onto the nest's wall and lunged towards the top of the wall.

_I did it! Yes!_

She froze. She smelled a kittypet!


	2. Chapter 2

Fruitkit turned her head toward the kittypet. He was a massive, fluffy tom with a brilliant orange tabby pelt, with magnificent, green eyes.

He suddenly stopped and spotted Fruitkit. "Hey!"

She was terrified.

"What are you doing on our turf? Tell me!"

There were even more kittypets!

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your place," she mewed.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Snowy! Moxy! I found a visitor!"

_Snowy? Moxy? What is he talking about?_

Then one she-cat and a tom had leaped down toward the other tom.

The she-cat was entirely white, with beautiful golden eyes. The tom was gray, with many, darker spots on his pelt. He had brilliant,orange eyes.

"I would like to introduce myself, my name is Tigger," announced the orange tom.

"My name is Snowy," mewed the she-cat.

"My name is Leo," meowed the tom.

"My name is... Fruitkit," mewed Fruitkit. She was not sure these cats liked her. Her pelt prickled with fear. How will they even help her?

"So, want to go on an adventure?" mewed Fruitkit.

"An adventure?" the kittypets meowed.

"Yes, an adventure. Now, will you help me? I need to find a place," She mewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Fruitkit sniffed the floor. It reeked of a mixture between dogs and other cats.

"Wait, how are we going to help them?" mewed Tigger.

"We'll find a way to do so," meowed Leo.

Fruitkit stopped and looked around. There was a scent of some sort of prey, too old to eat. Four cats trapped in odd, cramped nests made of Twoleg stuff. They were unhappy, filthy and reeked an undesirable odor. Dogs were everywhere, barking. Fruitkit even noticed a worried queen.

_This is what happens to all the captured cats! It's horrible!_

"I see something we can use!" meowed Snowy.

What could they do? It would be worthless, they would just get themselves captured.

Then a group of StarClan cats appeared.

The cats suddenly toppled over the hard nests, breaking them open.

"The cages are breaking!" shouted the kittypets.

More and more cats broke free and started to break open other "cages," which created a deafening noise. Then an entire row of cages broke open. Fruitkit saw the queen with worried eyes.

"I'm saving the queen!" shouted Fruitkit.

She knocked over the cage and beat it over and over, until the cage broke open.

A total of ten cats escaped.

"Escape!" shouted the kittypets, and all of a sudden, all the cats ran out of the den and onto the Twoleg path. This was an amazing sight. Twolegs yowled and ran away from the storm of cats.

"Follow me!" shouted a StarClan cat, and all the cats followed the tom.

_This is amazing!_


	4. Chapter 4

The cats stormed down the Thunderpath. No monsters were in sight.

They were going at speeds so fast Fruitkit needed to be picked up. Fruitkit was in awe, that she and the kittypets had destroyed the cages and rescued ten cats. Fruitkit got a glimpse of something. She saw a lake. Then she glanced up at the sky. There it was, the moon in all its glory.

As they neared the lake, she noticed an area full of marshes and streams. Greenleaf heat was all around her. She then saw an island of some sort, full of cats. What were they doing?

Then, the StarClan cats led them into the are and towards the island.

The cats froze and stared at the group of cats. A StarClan cat meowed, "Gathering!"

Then all the cats leaped onto the island. All the cats froze in horror. _Oh no!_

"SkyClan scent?" mewed an entirely orange tom with brilliant green eyes.

Then, Fruitkit walked toward the tom. She saw all the cats staring at her.

"Hello?" mewed Fruitkit.

"Kit, what is your name?" asked the tom.

"Fruitkit," she said.

"My name is, Firestar, and I think you would be a great warrior to ThunderClan."

"You will now be called Fruitpaw. You have became an apprentice."

"Fruitpaw! Fruitpaw!" cheered the other cats.

Fruitpaw felt something inside her, a force of determination, joy and courage. She wanted to be the best warrior ThunderClan ever had!


End file.
